Eco Sisters
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: They came for us that night. "Take these two to the experimentation lab." Praxis will pay for what he did to me and my sister. "Faleira." "No, from now on call me Fang." Jak/oc Torn/oc Restarted
1. To the Beginning

"Get in there freaks." the guard told me and Jak pushing us into the helicarrier.

Well damn. I should probably explain. my name is… well just call me Fang and nobody gets killed. Reason I'm here? So a few years back my Barron Praxis leader of Haven city ordered the capture of me and my younger sister Dawn. Why? I can channel Dark Eco, while Dawn can channel Light Eco.

After we were captured Praxis had us sent to one of his fortresses to be experimented on. In order to protect my sister I became the one thing I hated most. After playing lap dog for years I met Torn, who later helped my sister and I escape

After we got out me and Torn started the underground. A group of fighters that would do anything to take down Praxis. It took a good two years to gather enough allays to even think of taking on Praxis. Having Dawn helped a lot. Soon after Dawn's fourteenth birthday we met Jak and Daxter.

And seeing as this is going to be one long ass ride, I might as well start from the beginning.

* * *

**(Creepy voice) **I'm back. Hi, people who I do or do not know. So I bet most of you thought this story was dead... or I was. But nether is true. The story is once again back in business and a few things are going to change. I left the first page the same just because I like it, but the next chapters are going to be a little different. Anyway I need a little help from the people who did read this before and know who Shadow is. Do to the lack in my own thoughts at the moment, do you think I should change the her name? If you do feel free to send in what you think could be a good name and also if you have any opinion on what you think Dawn's other's name should be.

R&R Ciao!


	2. Taken

Dawn/Ralisa

"Hurry up Faleira! Mom's going to be mad if we're late!" I yelled as I weaved though the mob of people doing their daily shopping in at Haven's bazaar. I ran as fast as my eight year old legs would carry me, while my twelve year old sister, Faleira was walking not far behind me shaking her head and chuckling lightly as she began to jog towards me.

This was a normal thing for us everyday before dinner Faleira and I would run by the market. We'd never buy anything but it was still fun to watch the adults interact. We waved to a few of the adults we recognized as some of our parents friends or those we had met during our normal antics.

I looked back to Faleira who was just coming up behind me when, "oof!" I groand falling to the ground.

"Ral! Are you okay?" Fal asked pulling me to my feet.

I nodded and looked up to see what I had hit. I was met with the familier face of Aviva. Aviva was a gypsy that lived here in the bazaar with her mentor, Onin. Aviva was one the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Her long purple hair was wild and untamed falling to mid back with many silver beans threaded though. Tan skin with not a blemish and mystifying grey eyes. With the air of confidence at naturally flowed around her you would have never guessed she was completely blind.

Her also amplified her beauty. Dark green pants with long slits running up the sides and a red belly shirt showed off her toned stomach. It was normal to see the exotic women always bear foot, many gold bracelets and anklets mixed with her mocha skin. At the young age of 23 and for the years I had known her she seemed to only get more beautful with age.

"Ralisa, my dear are you alright?" Aviva asked feeling over my arms for any type of bruise.

"I'm fine Aviva. How did you know it was me?"

The gypsi smiled, "You and your sister both have a specific sent, plus I heard Faleria calling for you. How are you Faleira?" she asked turning to my sister.

Fal smiled even though she knew Aviva could not see it, "Fine, Aviva. I would love to stay and talk, but we have to get home for dinner."

"Of course, of course. Please come over to my tent sometime and see me when you two are not in a hurry. Tell your mother I said 'Hello'." she smiled once more before walking away easily avoiding the mobs of people.

Faleira quickly grabbed my hand and we raced home. Our house was located near the water way that lead to the stadium. Since dad was one of the main engineers for Baron Praxis's weapon detail we were giving a fairly large home on the edge of the water way. We slowed down once reaching the Palace District Faleira tightened her grip on my hand her resent good mood from the bazaar vanished as she carefully lead me though the platoons of Krimzon Guards paroling the palace.

It had been fourteen years sense the hostel take over of Haven by Baron Praxis, but recently things have been getting more and more tense. Rumors of men and women disappeared from their homes in the middle of the night. Adults whispering about the sights of the KG dragging people to the palace then what looked like body bags days later.

Like many children we were told to avoide the Palace District at all times. Any trips that were taking through this district were kept secret between Faleria and me.

"You there!"

Fal and I whiped around quickly to see a red armored KG walk up to us gun in hand. "You arn't suppose to be here!"

Fal stepped in front of me, "We were just going home from the market." She said bravely

The guard look at us closely. "Names?"

we sighed, "Faleira Sinclair and Ralisa Sinclair. We live near the water way." Fal said

He nodded "Corben's kids, thought so. Then there's no reason for a full arrest. Get moving." The gaurd said pushing us forward.

It was a slient walk back to the house. I could only imagine how much trouble we would be in. When we reached the large double doors of our house the gaurd knocked hard with the barrel of his gun. We then heard the lock being undone and the door opening our mother, Freyja Sinclair steped out. she frowned Fal and me.

It was not hard to tell were Fal and I got our looks we both shared her slim structure, long graceful limes and jade green eyes that was always lit with a deep fire. The only thing we didn't share was our mothers fire red hair, ours was as black as coal like our fathers.

"Well, its about time I was begining to think-" she stoped and looked to the gaurd behind us her frown quickly turning into a cold blank expression. "Can I help you?"

"You know the rules these two were walking around alone after child curfew." Crap forgot about that. "Not only that they were sneaking suspicious though the Palace District. If it wasn't for them being Corben's I would shoot them for being a danger to the Baron."

Fal turned around quickly facing the gaurd, "We were just walking home you stupid idiot. For the love of the Precursors if some so much as sneezes near one of you you act like they just shot you in the fucking foot!" She said barely kicking the guard in the stomach causing him to stammer backwards.

Both me and my mother stared in shock not only had the tweleve year old just cused, yelled and kicked at the gaurd she had spoken of the anchent Precursors. The Precursors were once known as our gods but since Praxis took over our parents and many others never dared to speak of them. Saying the Baron had forbedding the worship of anything, but himself.

Mother quickly covered Fal's mouth and pushed her inside, then grabbing my arm and doing the same. She turned back to the gaurd, "I sugest you teach your children some manners or it will have to be beating into them. This is a warning, but next time I or anyone else won't hesitate." he growled glaring at Faleira who was standing behind mother before turning and walking off.

Mother then slammed the door and looked at us, "What in the world were you two thinking, huh? They could have killed you! And Faleria Amrelda Sinclar what the hell is wrong with you? Speaking of the Precursors in such a free mannor!" She yelled.

"Shes just like you is her problem." a strong but gentle voice said. I looked over to see dad leaning on the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"Corben, did you hear what your daughters did?" Mom asked, her tone still sharp.

"Yes, Freyja. And how come when ever your pissed their _my_ daughters?" he asked with a raised eye brow walking over to us. It was clear that our father was quite good looking short messy black hair, Strong muscular build, and easily the height of 6,4.

"Because... you know what never mind. Dinner is starting to burn." She said and walking into the kitchen.

Dad looked down to us and smiled getting down on one knee. "Don't worry about her girls. She just worrys about you thats all. Now go up to your rooms and get ready for dinner."

We smiled, "Yes, daddy." and raced upstairs. The stairs like most things in the house were compeletly white. The house was a mixture of white, many glass furnitures, and long windows that alowed you to see everything outside.

"And Faleira." Fal turned around infront of me at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" she asked nervously wondering if she was in trouble.

"Nice kick." Dad said winking at my sister before returning to the kitchen to try an calm mom down

Dinner was mostly in silence that night, well until, "Will someone say something please! This tension is eating me alive!" Fal yelled throwing her hands up and looking to the ceiling.

I looked over to dad who was chuckling quietly at his older daughters antics, then to mom who tried to keep a stern face, but it fell quickly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you two, but you know better then to go through the Palace Distric." she said taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Yea, we know, we're sorry." We said at the same time. After dinner we got ready for bed. I waited by the bathroom door PJs in hand for Fal to finish her shower, after a few minutes the door opened and Fal stepped out in her Panda pajams her hair still dripping.

"Night Ral. See you in the morning." She said walking down the long white hall to her bed room then shutting the door.

I entered the bathroom, but before I could shut the door I heard whispering voices coming from down stairs. It was normal for my parents to be awake long after we had gone to sleep, but whispering was never something heard in this house we had never really had a reason to whisper anything that needed to be said was were everyone else could hear it.

Curiosity got the better of me as I turned the shower on, walking back into the hall and shut the bathroom door. I tip-toed down the stairs and leaned over the glass railing looking down on my parents, I silently prayed they didn't look up.

"Damn it, Corben. We need to leave you know there isn't much time before they come for them." My mom whispered her eyes red with tears.

Dad ran his hands though his already messy hair, "I know Frayja, but he knows to. Do you think he doesn't have gaurds watching our every move?"

"Well we can't just sit here. What if-"

**Knock, Knock, knock**

I group of powerful bangs came from the door. Dad's faces paled and mom begain to weap. Dad whipped around to face mom and grabbed her face with his hands, "Get the girls and hide, I love you." he kissed her and pushed her gently toward the stairs.

Mom looked up to see me tears begain to flow. She ran up the stairs and grabbed my arm, pulling me to Faleira's room. "Mom?"

"No time, honey." was the reply as she jerked Fal's door opened and flipped on the light. "Faleira, baby wake up." her voice cracked as she began to shake Fal awake.

"Mom, what's up?" she asked covering her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the harsh light.

"Were are they, Sinclar?" we heard a deep, cold, voice ask from down stairs. Mom froze, she pulled Fal out of bed and raced us ruther down the hall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I could hear my father reply as we came into one of the spare bedroom.

When we entered the bedroom mom shut the door, grabbed both mine and Fal's shoulders and pulling us to the floor at the corner of the room next to a large air vent and she got on her knees. "I want you two to listen to me closely. You both are very special and important and there are many people who will want you use you both, and you must not let them. You are to get in this vent and are not to move. And no matter what you hear or see do not make a sound." she said, in a stern voice, as tears rolled down her eyes, causing Fang and I to give her confused looks.

"Mommy wha-" Fal asked, but was cut off my a loud gun shot. Mother gave a quite sob, kissed our heads and a gentle hug. She then quickly removed the vent cover and pushed us in then putting it back on.

Mom stud up quickly as the door slung open, I saw a group of red medal looking boots enter the room. "You have ten seconds to show us were they are and we might let you live." one of them said.

"There's nobody else in here. Where is my husband?" mom asked her voice cracking

"She's no use. Get rid of her." another said. There was a loud shot and mom was knocked off her feet and landed on the floor next to us, with a small hole in her forehead.

Water filled my eyes and I let out a loud cry "MOM!" Fal's hand covered my mouth, but it was to late the vent cover was being ripped off once again. One of the KG grabbed my hair, pulling me out. Fal jumped out and rapped her arms around my waist pulling me to her.

"Got them'" one said, as he gabbed Fang by black hair, trying to pull her off me.

I looked down to see my mothers lifeless body and jumped out of Fal's arms and went down on my knees beside her and began to sob, my black bangs covering my face. I felt a cold, metal hand grab my arm and pull me up, I struggled against the hold trying to get back to my sister who was being held with her arms twisted behind her back.

The more I struggled the harder the grip became. Then I finally felt a sharp steel object inter my neck and my eyelids suddenly became heavy, "RALISA! YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Fal screamed as she kicked the guard behind her in the stomach causing him to let go and slam into the dresser.

As she got close to me a gun barrel was slung against the back of her head causing her to fall unconscious "FALEIRA!" I half screamed half sobbed, as everything begain to go dark I saw a man I reconized as Baron Praxis walk in. He smiled darkly looking from an unconscious Faleira to me.

**"Take these two to the experimentation lab."**

* * *

I'm back, after what a month? Anyway many things have changed the sisters appearances, past, and a new OC, Aviva. Anyway R/R peoples and tell me what you think. Revoir!


	3. Animal i've Become

Faleira POV

I was greeted with a sharp, blinding light when I finally awoke. My vision was completely fried. I could see nothing, but blurs and fast moving shadows. Then it hit me my parents, the KG, Praxis... Ralisa.

"RALISA!" I yelled, trying to push myself of the surface I was laying on, but it was no use it seemed I was strapped down to a steel bed. As my sight finally came I got a good look at my surondings. I was inside a dark large room, the walls were layered with jail cell after jail cell. I was sitting in the middle of the room which was cut off from the rest by a trench that stretched around my platform the only way across was a thin medal bridge.

I looked down and cursed. I was no longer in my pajamas, but a black and grey prison suit. _Damn, how long have I been out? And what son of a bitch changed my clothes? _ But it seemed my fucked up luck didn't stop their hanging right above me were several long neadles and drills, which if I may point out already had blood dripping from them.

"Ah, so your awake. Tell me how did you sleep?" I looked up to see Baron Praxis walking across the bridge.

"Well, considering I woke up on a steel torture bed, just flipping fine! Now were the hell is my sister, you basterd?" I growled.

Praxis laughed and grabbed me by the hair pulling my head up, "You will learn to respect me. Little Ralisa already finished her transplant."

"Transplant? What the fuck did you do to her!" I yelled, trying my best to break the restraints.

Praxis finally let go of my hair slamming my head into the steel bed and began to circle me like a shark, "For years their have been legends of humans that can harness the power of the Eco. Children of the Precursors. All powerful protectors of the earth or in some cases destroyer. Not a lot of information to go by considering they were said to be wiped out hundreds of years ago. " He turned to me.

"uh huh, and if you don't mind me asking WHAT THE FUCK DO YOUR BED TIME STORIES HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND MY SISTER?" I snapped.

His face turned upword in a sadistic smile. "To put it simply you and your sister are one of the last of an elite race of Light and Dark Eco attributes. But your powers are not as powerful as I had hoped, the energy of the Eco is much lower then what your bodies are capable of holding. So I thought it would be nice to give you a little boost." As he finished several doctors walked along the bridge. '_Little boost? The bastard makes it sound like he's going to give me a 5 Hour Energy Shot and let me go home.'_

"Baron Praxis its time to begain the transplant." One said with a quick bow.

"Then get to it!" He yelled walking back across the bridge

"Of course Baron Praxis." they all said. They all walked around the bed, reaching under it they all pulled out a set of clear tubes. "Preparing subjact 43 for transplant."

With quick jabs the plunged the tubes into my arms, side, and legs. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

One of doctors smirked and nodded up to a large window looking over the room. _An observation room? Tick, should have guessed. _The man on the other side returned the gesture and reached over, pulling a leaver down.

The tubes that were now impaled in my body turned purple. My back arched clear off the bed as pain hammered my body. "AHHH! AHHHHHH!" I continuously shrieked. The doctors quickly tried to pull me back down.

I could feel the Eco rushing into my body taking over my vains. "HA AHHHH RRRAAAWWWR!" This scream was different from the last the pain still there of course, but there was something else, a feral presents that racked me to the very core. suddenly the restrains snapped as I jumped up.

I ripped the tubes out a mixture of blood and Eco flowed from the wounds. I looked down to see my hands were no longer my own. They had been replaced with purple skinned claws. My senses jumped into HI-per drive. My vision was also warped everything had a new purple tent to it and had been heightened as if someone hit the HD zoom on my iris. My nose was flooded with the strong mixture of Dark Eco and blood. Even my hearing was off the charts I could hear every click and thump of the medal room as guards rushed in to stop me, but the one sound I found most intriguing at the moment was the sound of the fast beating hearts of the doctors around me.

One side of me wanted to be really freaked out, but the other was excited for the most lethal changes. I turned my head slowly to one of the frigtened doctors and leaped at him bringing us both to the ground me on top. The pace of his heart beat now would have had a hummingbird wondering what the hell was wrong with him. I raised my claws above my head and grinned, I flexed my hand and by claws opened with a quick '_cling'_.

Right before I could strike I was hit by a series of electric shocks being delivered by the guards staffs that had just rushed in. As several of them ganged up on me I saw my skin go back to their normal color and my senses dulled back to their human default. Just before I went down I heard a hard laugh belonging to Praxis, "Ah, success at last. Take this one back to the cell and cover those," He said looking at the puncher wounds, "We don't want this one bleeding out."

Two doctors crept slowly towards me as if they were testing the waters. Taking their chance while I was still disoriented they quickly coved the wounds and handed me to the guards. Two guards grabbed me by the arms and pulled me across the bridge, though a pair of steel doors, and down a long hallway, cells on eaither side men, women, small children all huddled against the far wall of their we reached the cell on the very end. The guard took a key card our of his pocket and scanned the door. Once the cells doors opened I was thrown inside landing on my side, "Shit!" I growled the wounds from the transplant began throbbing once again.

The guards laughed as I tried to stand back up and something snapped. I turned around slowly my vision went back to purple as a cocked my head to the side. The guards laughing stopped immediately as they staired at me in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Damn it! Mazrel shut the fucking door!" One yelled as the other fumbled with his key card trying to scan the door shut. I grinned and sprang at the door just as it closed, gripping onto the bars I grab his armor and slam him into the cells bars, his helmets visor smashes to pieces. I pull him closer bringing our faces just inches from each other allowing me to get a good look at his petrified blue eyes. Unlike the doctor before his heart beat had completely stopped as he held his breath all bodily functions paralyzed in fear of the primal dark creature in front of him

"Hmm, Mazrel, nice name. I'll make sure to remeber it." I grinned wider as he shivered. Laughing I throw him at the other KG and jumped off the bars and began to examine my cage looking for the slightest crack of weakness in its structure. As I heard the guards take off something hit me, the feral presents had not left. I ran my tongue over my teeth trying to think of a way to stop it when, "DAMN." I hissed as my tongue sliced open sending a wave of blood into my mouth. With my hand I reached into my mouth feeling along my teeth and winching as my finger was also cut, _'So the claws weren't the only new slicing addition'_

I breathed in deeply trying to get calm, I felt the primal force loose give me back control, but the essence was still their. "Fal." A soft voice called from my right. I whipped around quickly to the cell next to me. At first I couldn't believe it was her. Nearly everything was different. The coal black hair we had once shared had been replaced with snow white locks that slowly faded into sky blue. Our mothers emeral eyes had shifted to a soft cristal blue, I also noticed a small ink mark on her arm that read '_S.W.P Sub. 42' _The animal inside me roared knowing that that change was not as natural as what the Eco had done to her body.

"Ralisa?" I ran to the bars and reached out to hold her face in between my hands. "What did they do?"

Ral smiled at me and grabbed my wrist, "Light Eco, something about the Dark Eco not being compatible with my body." She looked me up and down, "Looks like it did the same to you."

"What?" I asked.

My sister stud up and I reluctantly let her leave my grip. She walked to the front of her cell and reached down though the bars picking up a piece of the guards broken visor. Walking back over to me and held up the reflective material to my face.

I gasped in shock. My hair still had the black color, at the top at least. Then just like Ralisa's it faded into a dark purple that reminded me of Aviva's lion like mane. My eyes are now a striking vibrate purple. I reached up to run my hand though my hair making sure it was real when somthing caught my eye. Just like Ral's marking was one of my own '_S.W.P Sub. 43_' 'Wonder what S.W.P means?

"Basterds. Subject 43, tick. Well, looks like we wern't the first and certainly won't be the last."

Ral nodded sitting on the floor, "Fal, how long do you think we're going to be in here?" She asked sadness flooded her eyes. I grabbed her though the bars and hugged her.

**"I don't know hunny, I really don't know."**

* * *

****Was ist los! Its only been a week, you people should be proud of me! Anyway eat your greens (No that does not include grass), pay people to do your work, pretend to listen to your parents/boss/teacher, go out into the world and learn something, give me money and R&R. And if you do all these things... nothings going to happen. später.


	4. Off to see Zerin

OMG so sorry. Me and FF have been having a bumpy relationship since he deleted all my files and caused me to have a melt-down. Anyway my dear sister (the bitch) waited till now to tell me that she had some of my stuff on her flash drive. Anyway here you go, Sorry because its short and sucks promise to make up for it later.

Ralisa POV

It's been 5 months since our arrival at Praxis' lab and things have only gotten worst. People that had once been housed in the cells around me had disappeared only to be replaced with new victims. I watched as children were drugged out of the room their mothers screaming after them weeping in sorrow. Men beaten down for trying to protect their wives and children.

During the first few weeks we had learned many things from either the long timing survivors before they were taken off or gloating guards. The question that had been printed in my skull finally answered, the meaning of S.W.P or the 'Shadow Warrior Program' an idea Praxis came up with while he was serving under the original king of Haven, Demous. The idea of fusing science with myths of the Precusors children to create stronger and faster soldiers. But it didn't seem into a few years after he took power he realized from the experiment that it was nearly impossible for anyone without a direct link the the Precusors themselves to survive the transfusion.

That's were Faleira and I come in. A laud beep sounded from the other side of the room signaling the door opening. The people around us backed into the wall terrified that the KG was there for them. Even I had become a little scared of the red soldiers. The only one that was uninfected at all seemed to be Faleira who was leaning against the bars not even opening her eyes.

One of the guards stopped in front of my cell while several stud in front of Fal's, "Get up Eco freaks, Zerin is ready to see you." He said motioning for the other guards to open the doors. I cringed at the mention of Zerin. Though I had only met him once the orange haired head scientist seemed to be burned into my head. I thought about the day of my transfusion as he watched calmly from the observation room.

The guard entered my cell pulling me to my feet cuffing my hands behind my back. The guard look over my head, "Hey, watch her! Make sure those restraints are good and tight don't even let her move her hands!" He yelled. I glanced over to Fal.

Fal was strapped into a tight straight jacket an iron electric caller placed around her neck. After attacking a few guards in a rampage they had taken to locking her up tight enough that the Precusors couldn't get her out of. Fal smiled slightly at me before she was pushed forcefully from her cell.

Growling she turned around taking at snap at a young guard. Suddenly she was on the ground shaking. The guard holding me took her hand off the shock button them grinned at the boy Fal had snapped at "Don't worry kid her bite is worse than her bark."

Faleira POV

**"Those damned humans when we get out of here we will kill ever last one of them."** A voice snapped from beside me. Looking over a figure the about the same height as me stud. The human structure replaced with black smoke and glowing purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked looking at it. The guard pulling me stopped and looked around then grunted.

"Crazy bitch. Now it's talking to itself." I would have jumped him had I not still been entranced by the shadow

**"Calm down, Host. Trust me we are going to have a great time together."** It then grinned showing off its jagged white teeth.

The guard grabbed my hair, "Come on Zerin's going to be pissed if he's left waiting to long."


	5. Deal with the Devil

Faleria POV (13 months after capture)

"Okay, Miss Sinclair how have you been feeling lately?" The orange haired scientist asked from behind his desk. Sounding much like the bald basterd Dr. Philous that my mom used to watch on the weekends. This little routine of 'question the psychopathic eco freak' had been going on for 7 months.

It was always the same. First my behavioral analysis, "how are you feeling", "Any changes", and a bunch of other bullshit. Then onto physical analysis also seeming to include testing out my senses. Then to mental which we have not reached yet.

I sank lower into my leather chair which happened to be the softest thing I had felt since our last meeting. "Well, Zerin, I'm waking up with back aches, guards are pissing me off left and right, I smell like sewage, my hair is a mess, and oh, did I mention Praxis is pulling me out for transfusions twice a week now. Damn, I'm surprised the stuff hasn't started coming out my ears and eye ducks." I scoffed looking into Zerins coal black eyes.

I will say that during any other situation Zerin would be considered pretty good looking. Chin length orange hair, muscular, tall, black looming eyes, but in my opinion the lab coat and constant examining looking ruined it.

Zerin sighed taking a pin from out of behind his ear and righting something on his notebook, which I'm guessing was my behavioral analysis as he called it. Since he wasn't exactly trying to hide it from me I leaned as far as my straight jacket would allow sense it was chained to my chair.

'_Subject 43 of the Shadow Warrior Program still displays great amounts of hostility (to be expected). Eyes noticeable darker. Subject gives little about her mental case at the time."_

He then turned the page and stud up. Opening his desk drawer pulling out two black keys before, walking over to me and undoing collar and straight jacket. I sighed in relief stretching out my arms and twisting my neck trying to undo the kinks.

I may not like the scientists but he was the only one in this hellhole that would undo my bindings outside my cell. Even if it was just for my physical evaluation, it was a welcome freedom. Plus it kept Zerin alive. I figured a while ago any physical violence against the kind and naive scientist would put me in double maximum lockdown.

"Please fallow me Miss Sinclair." He said opening the door from the observation room and walking down the stairs to the training area.

"You know Zerin; we've been forced into the company of each other for half a year, its only right that you call me by my name." I snapped. I hated the 'Miss Sinclair' bullshit it made me think of my mother. Her warm green eyes, how she always would apologize after yelling at me when I got in trouble. Shaking my head I tried to lose those memories my dead mother was not exactly something I want to think about right now.

Zerin stopped, causing me to slam into his back, "Miss Sinclair -" I rolled my eyes pushing passed him and continued down.

"It's Faleira, Zerin. Try it with me Fal-ei-ra. Not Miss Sinclair damn makes me sound like my mother, which thanks to your boss is probably rotting in some ally way. I doubt you basterds had enough curtsey to bury her or my father." I snapped opening the door to the training room and walking in.

The training room was a large steel covered room. Several fighting mats were laid around, a rope clime, agility course, shooting range, and treadmills. Like always the training room was cleared of all guards for my evaluations. Above my head was a glass box, the observation room.

My breath caught as I looked up expecting the box to be empty, but instead there was one single figure, Praxis.

I had not seen that son of a bitch in a year since my eco transplant. A feral growl escaped me and a felt my vision slip back and forth to a purple tent.

Zerin chose this time to come up behind me, "Miss Sinclair we will start with the speed and agility to day." He said walking over to a control panel turning on the electronic screen on the wall. The pictures on the wall flitted by with such speed if you blinked you would miss everything. My picture came up with a stat record beside it.

_Name: Faleria Amrelda Sinclair_

_Age: 13_

_Blood type: AB_

_Hair color: Black now Black/purple_

_Eye color: Green now Purple_

Then a bunch of other shit I didn't care to look at. Walking over to the treadmill and hopping on, Zerin came up holding two small devices and a black band. He handed me the black band and I pulled my hair into a pony tail. Zerin then took the two devices placing one on my neck at my pulse point and the other on my wrist.

While he was turning on the treadmill he looked at me briefly and whispered, "Praxis is here to evaluate your progress. No room for error."

I roll my eyes, "Well no shit."

Zerin sighed, "For both our sakes, at least pretend to be the soldier he wants." he almost sounded like he was begging before walking off and turning on the treadmill.

I started walking and quickly picked up running. I heard a load beeping sound from the electronic screen looking over briefly I watched my speed which was a solid 7 mph while my heart rate was up to 203 beats per minute.

I continued taking harsh breaths and sweet started to form. **"Damn, Host. Now this is just pathetic." **That shadowy figure I had been dreaming about for 7 months was in front of me leaning on another treadmill.

"Who- th- the hell -ar -are you?" I though raging breath trying to keep my voice down, which in this situation wasn't that hard?

**"Well for lack of better term at the moment call me, Shadow. And just relax kid and let me in." **Shadow said. It walked over to me and right into me?

I felt a sudden jolt of energy, my vision sharpened and tinted slightly too that purple I had come to hate. But when I looked over to my moving hands my skin had not changed to their normal purple that came with my vision.

I could feel my own speed picking up and my breath started to come back to me. I looked back over the electronic board, _holy shit!_

My speed had moved up to 12 mph and my heart rate dropped to 169. I kept going for a few minutes when the treadmill started to slow and stopped. Zerin came up to me mouth slightly open, eyes wide, "How the fuck? You know what I don't want to know we're skipping the agility test for today. " He said, pulling out a black rag and rapping it over my eyes.

He then guided me over to what felt like one of the fighting mats. What the fuck? I turned quickly to the sound of hard metal boots walking across the floor, in what sounded like a set of seven. They surrounded me.

Praxis voice rang through the room, "ATTACK!"

The guard behind me came first. Ducking down I swept his feet out of under him. Jumping up as fast as I could I listen as two more came. As one grabbed my arm I sent a forceful kick to one causing him to hit the ground with a load 'thump'. Turning around I was unprepared for the fist that connected with my right cheek.

As I bent down I placed my hand over my mouth. The salty, metallic taste of my own blood poured into my mouth. I could hear the guards around me laughing. Then something snapped. I could once again feel my teeth sharpening inside my mouth. The sounds and smells around me became clearer. Even behind my eyelids I could tell my vision was turning a darker shade of purple.

Standing up quickly I grabbed the guard by his armor and tossed him into another. Using the sounds to tell were each guard was I bought them down with strength I could only manage in this cursed form. When I was sure all the guards had been knocked out I reached behind me ripping off my eye covering.

I stomped over to Zerin, grabbing him by his lab coat and forcing him against the wall, "What the fuck was that? Since when do fucking KGs get to intrude on my evaluations?" I demanded pushing him further against the wall.

"That is enough, Sinclair." Turning around I watched as the glass observation room was lowered to the floor. One of the walls fell down slowly as Praxis stepped out.

I growled, "Praxis." I dropped Zerin as my nails grew into sharp talons and begain walking toward him.

Praxis smirked and raised a hand, as he did guards flooded into the room, guns all pointed at me, "Now, now play nice. I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want shit from you!"

"Really? What if I can guarantee your sisters safety?"

My eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" I asked even though I had a feeling I was going to regret it.

"I want the shadow warrior I created." He stated.

The eco side of me was furious! I will not become a toy soldier for this son of a bitch! But then again it could be the only way to keep Ral safe. My inner debate went on for what seemed like forever. Could I really become a monster to protect my sister? Yes.

I walked closer to Praxis. This caused the guards to tense and aim their guns higher going for a headshot. But it was my next move that surprised them all, even myself as I swallowed my pride and bowed before Praxis.

Praxis laughed and my fists curled at my side at the triumphant sound. Snapping his fingers another guard came into the room carrying red armor and a badge. The guard gave them to Praxis who tossed them at my feet. "Good chose soldier, you start tomorrow."

As Praxis and his guards filled out of the room I looked at the things in front of me with burning hate. "_What have I done?"_

* * *

HI, Sorry i'm late. I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter then this hit me in my sleep, so I had to go back and change some of the wording in the first chapter and third to go with this. And yes, Dr. Philous was a shot at Dr. Phil I was just going to say Dr. Phil but then my cousin got into a argument about it so I changed it to shut her up. So what do you guys think about Faleira joining the guard? or about my oc's? Make sure to leave a review and tell me, they really do help me write. Oh, and thinks to all the people who did review your awesome.


	6. Rabid Ecolites, Escape Plans

"Soldiers, listen close and listen good. Medal Heads have been spotted just outside the walls. Kill them and anything that gets in the way. Am I clear?" Commander Torn said.

"YES, SIR!" The soldiers yelled in response, loading into the Helicarrier. I reluctantly fallowed suit, setting myself down at the back-end as far away from the KGs as possible. I have been an official member of Praxis's main assault team for a year now. The team was led by non-other then Commander Torn, Aka the guy that holds the trigger to my shock collar.

To say the least this guy is right under Praxis on my shit-list being that bastards right-hand man and all. He's just like every other lap dog in this helicarrier. Not as bad as Lieutenant Erol though. That guy is the literal term of being someone's (Praxis's) bitch. Okay, so maybe Torn can be third. Were Torn has a more calm and cold, Erol is egotistic and temperamental which has gotten him into a lot of shit with me. Torn and I had a mutual respect thing. I stay back and cause little trouble for him and when it's time to rip someone open he back's the fuck off and let's me do my job.

I would have no problem killing everyone on this helicarrier, but as soon as the word got out there is no doubt in my mind it would lead to a bullet in my little sister's head. Keeping Ralisa safe is the top priority here. Things have been rough since joining the assault team. If I wasn't on a mission to bring back innocent people for Praxis' new tests or killing Medal Heads, I was having more Eco pumped into me. Speaking of the new tests, now Praxis has got some bright idea that Ralisa and I's blood is the key to making other Eco channelers from normal people. For about a month now Praxis has been taking cups of both mine and my sisters blood and infusing it in other have worked out so far seeing as most have gone mad either killing each other or themselves. I only see the other experiments when they get out of hand, since Praxis gave me and Ralisa separate, but more privet cells.

It's sad, but killing has become something of a second nature to me now. I had been turned into Praxis' personal attack dog. Only released when absolutely needed. When I am released a shock collar is strapped around my neck. The collar can only be set off by a trigger belonging to Commander Torn or if a wander to far from the trigger itself.

Looking over to the other soldiers I saw all of them red armor clad and excited, Though you couldn't see it pass their helmets I could smell it off them. Sadly my since of smell and hearing have gotten to the level I could sense certain 'emotions'. I could hear excitement, the sound of blood pumping adrenaline though the veins.

I caught a quick glimce of Commander Torn who acknowledged me with a nod. I smiled back showing off my overly sharp canines. Commander Torn smirked, though I could smell the slightest hint of fear coming from him, he knew he had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't kill him, just yet.

As the heilcarrier begain to land I reached up and fixed the straps of my arm armor. Since all the KG armor was fitted for men, my armor was a full suit of black spandex and red leather. A black belt with the KG symbol hung around my waist. Thin black armor covered the legs, arms and torso of my suit. Though I did have medel boots like the other soldiers. I reached up to the storage hanger above me and pulled out a blue mod Vulcan Fury. Why Praxis suddenly trusts me with guns will forever be a mystery.

Medal Heads are on my shit-list too. I really don't get why Praxis thinks they are such a threat one or two shots will kill them instantly. Oh, well at least this will be a quick trip. Stepping out of the hellicarrier we all split up each taking down a considerable amount of Medal Heads. The funny part about Medal Heads is the jem in their skulls is actually worth a lot of money if you know where to sell them. Sad part any Medal Head skulls we collect on missions go to Praxis.

It didn't take us long to clear out the Medal Heads. Like I said they aren't as much as a threat as Praxis makes them out to be. Most off them are as stupid as Erol. Once we made it back to the fortress I made my way to the training room when, "CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED. ALL ABLE SOLDIERS TO THE TESTING CELLS" Here we go again two of Praxis' experiments are at it again.

I raced to the cells. When I got there guards were pouring in guns blazing. Pushing my way inside I couldn't help but gasp. Usually during a Code Red one or two experiments snap and go after each other, but this time it was all of them. Wall to wall the rabid Ecolites were ripping into guards and each other, basically what was closest. Though usually I would rejoice in this massacre of guards it would seem they saw me as a target to.

As a women lunged herself at me I was thrown onto my back holding her at bay as she tried to take a bite at my throat. One of my hands came down on her chin and the other the back of her head, then with a swift twist I snapped her neck. Jumping up I flipped a Ecolite over my shoulder breaking the mans arm in the process before bringing my foot down on his throat. Suddenly Commander Torn was beside me shooting at a series of Ecolites attacking the guards.

My vision re-entered the familiar dark purple as I jumped into the mob, but I was quickly sent to my knees as a scream inducing pain ran up my spine, "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HUMAN? THESE PEOPLE ARE OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS. THEY SHARE BOTH YOUR AND THE LIGHTLINGS BLOOD!" **Shadow screamed at me each word felt like needles to my skull.

_"What does it look like, you dumb bitch?! These things are trying to kill me!" _I forced myself to stand and once again began to fight, trying my best to ignore the pain Shadow was throwing at me in a failed attempt to stop me.

After clearing out most the Ecolites, the guards began to get the upper hand. Only a few were left as the remaining guards got to them I moved myself next to the wall stabling myself. **"You betray your own kind? Pathetic human."**

I place my head between my knees trying to rid myself of the dizziness, "There's one more!" I heard the Commander yell. Looking up I saw a young boy no older than eight or nine. His age meant nothing anymore. Just looking at the boy even from a distance you could tell he was to far gone. His body swayed back and forth, a wide grin plastered on his face as he stared at Torn. Torn raised his gun to the boy, but didn't shoot.

He just stood there looking at the child. It seemed the cold commander still saw this rabid Ecolite as nothing, but a human child. I stood up quickly as the boy rolling his weight to the balls of his feet and lunged for Torn.

In a flash I was standing in front of him my hand wrapped securely around his neck. With a flick of the wrist I snapped him neck as well. I then turned to Torn, who looked in slight shock, "If your going to pull out a gun at least shoot your target."

"It was a child." Torn protested glaring at me.

I scoffed, "No. It was an insane, rabid, Eco experiment. Anything childlike in that thing died when my blood mixed with his. You can thank you precious Baron for that."

I left walking back toward my cell room. After shutting my door I leaned against it for a moment rolling my neck trying to remove the tension. Laying out eagle style on my bed, the stress from today putting me to sleep almost immediately.

A loud knocking on the door broke me from my dreamless sleep. "Fuck off!" I yelled turning over, but the knocking continued. Groaning I got up and walked over to the door. Opening it I was surprised to find no other than Commander Torn standing there.

"We need to talk." He said simply walking past me and into the room.

"Well come on in." I replied sarcastically, "You know normally I don't take late night booty-calls and I am sorry to tell you, you are not-"

"Look Sinclair we don't have enough time for you to be a smart ass, got it?" He snarled, his tone nothing but dead serious. Well, he was always serious, but this was different. He looked at me with some kind of... hope. "I need your help."

I sighed shutting the door, " And I need my sleep. So out with it"

"I have been a member of the Krimzon Guard since I was well your age. I have seen how cruel Praxis can be, but what happened today wasn't cruelty it was unhuman and barbaric. You are right, none of this would have happened if Praxis wasn't in charge."

Now I was diffidently curious. Praxis' number one monkey actually admitting that Heaven would be better without him, "And your point is?"

"The longer Praxis is in charge the worse things will get for everyone. Praxis needs to be brought down and I am going to do it. I'm leaving, going underground and will try to find people to fight with me. You hate Praxis more than anyone."

My jaw was completely open now, "Hold up. I'm not saying getting rid of the prick is a bad idea. Hell it's the best idea since the invention of toast, but do you really think you can just leave, grab a bunch of people and take him down just like that? Wow, you are dumb."

Torn continued to glare down at me, man if looks could kill. "I have been commander of the KG for years. I know it won't be easy. That's why I need you."

"Annoying KG asshole, say what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You want Praxis dead more than the entire city combined. You are the only person in Heaven may be the world that can channel Dark Eco without going mad. If I'm going to do this and I hate to admit it, but I'm going to need you." Torn said, giving me a look that clearly stated are-you-with-me.

"Let's see if your plan goes through, we leave and I am bringing my sister,"

"Didn't expect you to leave her anyway."

"We just get some random Praxis haters off the street, train them then come back and kill him. Hmm, I don't see a down-side other than the fact we will be KILLED ON SIGHT!" I yelled only to have Torn clap him hand over my mouth.

Torn moved toward the door, pressing his ear to it to see if anyone was coming, "Look simple question are you coming or not. We both know your sister may not be able to handle many more transfusions. So it comes down to would you rather die in here or take down Praxis?"

I sighed, "You know we can't just pick up and leave, right? We need to have a plan."

"I already have one."

"Well, then Commander let's hear it."

He smirked at me, "So you're coming?"

"Uh, uh, I want to hear this award-winning plan and calibrate my chances of actually making it out alive."

* * *

**I am late ladies and gents. In my defense I went through a almost-half-way-before-midlife-crisis,-crisis, were I almost gave up writing do to family problems. Anyway here is your update for those still reading. So, you can tell Torn and Faleira's break-out is coming soon, maybe next chapter. So R&R and also since there are only like six members of the Underground (Jak, Torn, Vin, Tess, Samos and maybe Jinx, but I think he works for Krew) so any ideas for New Underground members also welcome. Remember to Review please. **

**Oh, and just some notes, '**Ecolite'** is just something I made up as a name for people that have Eco inside them and '**Lightling' **is for a Light Eco channeler AKA Ralisa.** **So if you ****hear** 'Darkling' **It's for a Dark Eco channeler AKA Faleira and Jak (Jak 2). Also just a age check. Fal is 16 now, Ral is 13 and Torn is about 21 or so.****  
**


	7. Escape Begins

Faleria POV

_Fifteen minutes, Torn, come on._ I mentally yelled to myself as I waited for the signal. It had been two days ago that Commander Torn appeared at my door asking for my help with this escape. I knew if he wanted to he could easily escape on his own, hell it would be easier for him to do that, but like he said if this whole 'Underground Rebellion' plan is going to work he is going to need me.

I was currently sitting in the cafeteria on top of one of the tables, the other guards new better then to bother me. The only ones who dared look at me were the rookie's stupid enough to try and prove themselves to their superiors by pissing of the dangerous Eco experiment, let's just say it didn't take more than a flash of purple eyes and fangs to get them to back off in fear.

By now Torn should be making his way to the control room getting ready to release Ralisa from her cell. If anything happens to her I will personally hunt down Torn and- **"Attention all personal, Commander Torn has called an emergency meeting in the conference hall in five minutes, all personal are expected to attend."**

About time. I stood up along with all the other guards and fallowed suit out of the cafeteria. I stuck close to the edge of the mob. As a small metal door came up on my side I kept myself close to the wall for easy access, quietly and quickly I pushed my way through the door quick to push it back in place and make my way up the stairs. Walking down the long hallway I read each number on the doors till I found the one I was looking for **'043'.**

Looking up to the camera over the door I raised my hand hoping that is was Torn on the other side of said camera and it seemed luck was on my side today because the red light over the door turned green and slid open. When the door was completely open it revealed the blue and white haired Lightling that was my sister.

Ralisa was sitting on the bed her knees up and face buried in her arms, she slowly lifted her head to see me and a small shriek released itself from her mouth as she jumped up and ran to me, "Faleria!" She yelled raping her arms around my waist and I rapped mine around her.

"Hey, Ral." I whispered in her ear, I was so happy to see her, even happier to see her safe. "Ral I would love to catch up, but we have to go. Now." I said grabbing her wrist and began pulling her out the door.

She pulled back stopping me the my tracks, "Fal, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

I growled in near aggravation, "I don't have time to explain, but we are getting out of here."

"How? If Commander Torn finds us or worse Erol, we're dead." She said to me as if she were explaining this to a child. I tightened my grip on her wrist and continued pulling her down the hall.

"Torn is with us." I said simply, not giving her time to reply as I picked up my pace, racing to the door at the end of the hall that would lead us to the stairwell.

"**Wait, right there!"** I paused and slowly turned around to see Erol standing at the end of the hallway with his yellow mod blaster pointed at us.

I growled pulling Ralisa behind me, "You really don't want to do that Erol. We both know how this will end." I snarled at him. Is hand wavered for a moment, but then re-steadied itself aiming for my head.

"Yea, Freak, I do. With you dead and a nice promotion for me." He said with a mirthful look in his eyes. As he readied to fire I pushed Ral's head down and raced toward Erol. I ducked to the side just in time to miss the shot from the Blaster, but I could still feel the heat from the shot fly by my head.

While Erol was in slight shock from such a near miss I brought my hand straight into his throat before delivering a full forced kick to his stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him. As he bent down trying to regain his breath I brought my now clawed hand over my head ready to slice down on the neck, "FAL, NO!"

I turned back quickly to look at Ralisa who was staring at me in shock. Then I remembered this was the first time she has truly seen me like this. Seen the murder ready monster I became to protect her. She looked at me pleadingly asking me not the kill him. I huffed out reluctantly and turned back to Erol who was just beginning to get his breath back.

"W-what's wrong freak? Going soft?" He asked looking up at me with a unreadable type of glee. As I stared into his eyes out of the corner I could see him secretly reaching for the Blaster that had fallen to the ground during my attack. I reached out my leg sweeping the Blaster back behind me in one swift movement.

I grabbed Erol by the front of his armor and forced him against the wall. He looked at me then to Ralisa and back, letting out a wheezing breathless laugh, "Ah, I get it. You don't want your precious little sister seeing what you truly are. Come on, Freak. Do it, you know you want to or are you just to tamed for-"

He was cut off by the force of my skull smashing into his. The force of the head-butt effectively knocked him out and left him with a bleeding skull. I pulled his head forward so his ear was at my mouth. I really hoped he could hear me.

"Next time, Erol. Next time are in my eye-sight I promise you I will ripe you limb-from-limb and I don't care who is watching." I said then dropped him none to gently on the floor. Reaching down I grabbed the fallow Blaster and walked over the Ralisa. Without speaking I grabbed her hand more gently then before and pulled her toward the door.

Quickly going down the stairs I stopped at the fourth floor and turned to Ralisa, "Ral, you need to keep heading down to the second floor, Torn should be waiting for you."

Ralisa looked at me with panic in her eyes, "What about you?"

I grinned at her showing off my sharping teeth, "I'm going to fix these bastards with their own creations. You just worry about getting to Torn, I'll catch up." Ral nodded hesitantly before making her way down the stairs.

Slamming my way through the door I raced down to the Testing Cells. When I reached the door it was clearly locked by the red light shining over the door. _As expected. _I looked at the plain wall area next to the door raising my foot I slammed it into the wall. With a loud smash much of the rock came loose allowing me the push my fist in grabbing the electrical cords and ripping them out. The light over the door blacked out, but I could hear the locking chambers coming undone from inside the door.

Opening the door I was met with the primal black eyes of the Ecolites. The Ecolites began to growl and shriek at me clawing at their bars hoping to get at me. I remembered what my mother once told me about wild animals while they hunt in packs as equals there was always one Alpha that ruled the pack. My vision went purple as I singled out each Ecolite, using the primal power of Shadow I released a primal roar that overshadowed the rest.

All sounds the Ecolites were making stopped simultaneously and they all stared at me with a unreadable look of respect now. I grinned; my crazy 'Alpha plan' had worked. I raised the Blaster at the control panel inside the room that controlled the cell doors. With one swift pull of the trigger the control board was destroyed and the cell doors began to open, but it seems my luck had to run out at some point.

As a somewhat expected the control board was linked to the alarm system and I seem to have just set off the 'Code Black Alarm' A loud siren blared throughout the compound and the lights quickly switched back and forth between the average white to red.

The Ecolites poured out of their cells looking to the lights in curiosity and some clawed at their ears in irritation of the blaring alarm. Releasing a brief growl the Ecolites trained their black eyes on me.

"**Our siblings are free, human."** Shadow smirked at me as she appeared beside me in her misty form. She looked over our apparent siblings in glee before remerging herself with me.

Using Shadow's hearing I listened catching the pounding sound of booted feet heading this way. Grinning I stepped out from in front of the door inviting the crazed Ecolites to go ahead and feed.

They seemed to understand pretty well seen as they then raced past me, howling and shrieking, running out the door. As I heard the sounds of the Ecolites claws meeting the guard's metal a menacing smile came over my face. My vision shifted a darker purple than ever nearly black.

"**This is going to be fun."**


End file.
